


Happy Anniversary, Baby:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Approved Series: [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Anniversary, Biting, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Sucking, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgas, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Stripping, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Tony celebrate their anniversary together, Was it a happy moment?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Approved Series: [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549267
Kudos: 5





	Happy Anniversary, Baby:

*Summary: Danny & Tony celebrate their anniversary together, Was it a happy moment?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

**_NCIS Agent_** Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo was taken back by the sudden change in his boyfriend, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams of **_Hawaii Five-O_** , as he got into the door. The Blond gave him such a heated kiss that he wouldn’t forget. **“God”** , The Hunky Man thought to himself, as he revels in the sensation that the blond was creating. Especially, when he is attacking his neck with vigor.

Tony clutched his boyfriend’s ass, as he was being attacked with love, & passion, so much passion, & heat too, that room has risen in temperature. Danny knew that he had his men were he wanted him, & he was putty in his hands, like he planned, as he pushed him on to the couch. With an animalistic magnetism, & a growl, He said this seductively this to his hunky lover, as he ripped open his dress shirt.

“Happy Anniversary, **_Baby_** ”, He cooed seductively, as he was leaning down towards his target. He flicked, & bit one nipple, & slowly went to the other side to give the other side the same treatment. The **_NCIS Agent_** moaned out, as a response to the pleasure that he was feeling. The Blond continued to worship his lover, in the way that he deserved. Cause, He loves him so much, & would do anything for him. He whipped off his pants, & boxers in one go.

"Oh, God, Danny, Please don't stop, Please don't stop !", He exclaimed, as he was practically begging. The Blond switched from practically sucking him, to riding him hard, as he could. They denied each other's orgasms, & control them too, As a result, They had multiple orgasms between them, & it felt great between them. As they were regaining themselves, Tony asked, "Not that I am complaining, But, What was that for ?", Danny smiled, & said, "I just want to make you happy, just as you made me", They shared a kiss, & then they went to shower, & they went back to bed.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
